Question: Solve for $r$, $ -\dfrac{6}{r} = -\dfrac{r + 6}{r} - \dfrac{8}{r} $
Explanation: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $r$ , we get: $ -6 = -r - 6 - 8$ $ -6 = -r - 14$ $ 8 = -r $ $ r = -8$